pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ian's Past 2
Vs. Ian's Past 2 is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/22/2018 as part of a two episode special. Story The scene is covered in a white outline, signaling a flashback. A baby cries at the Outskirt Stand, with Delia caring for it. Ian: (Voice over) Nike and Delia had a baby boy. This child would never grow up normally. Born in an abandoned train engine left in the middle of the desert, devoid of contact of anyone besides his parents. The young boy helps carry plates of food to customers, some burly bikers passing through. He heads back into the kitchen, getting onto a foot stool to help Delia prep the food. Nike runs the counter, though is stoic and stern. He is still tall and muscular, though has a bit of a belly forming. Later, Nike takes off in his jeep to go to town for supplies. Delia: Ian! Come on! '' ''Young Ian: Coming mommy! '' ''The young boy climbs into Delia’s lab in the arm chair, as they turn on the old box TV hanging in the corner of the restaurant. They watch a battle between two trainers, one wielding Nidorino and the other using Gengar. The young boy’s eyes light up as he watches. Young Ian: Someday mommy, I’m gonna become a Pokémon trainer too! Delia: (Nervously laughs) I’m sure you will. You’ll have to convince your father of that first. He doesn't like the idea of you being a trainer. Young Ian: (Defiant) I don’t care! I’ll still become a champion! Even if he says no! A later scene shows the two watching a scene from Wonder Fighters the Movie Part 12. The protagonist wears a blue biker jacket, as his Excadrill helps dig into ancient ruins. The villain’s Cofragrigus stands guard and summons dozens of Yamask to attack. The young boy motions his arms along with the actions of Excadrill and the protagonist, Delia giggling in delight. '' ''Time passes, as the young boy cuddles with a Pikachu, giggling happily. Eagun sits off to the side with a smile on his face. Young Ian: Haha! My first time meeting a Pokémon! It’s so cute and fluffy! Eagun: Usually that Pikachu is pretty stubborn. You must have a soothing aura. Young Ian: Aura? '' ''Eagun: It’s the life force in all things. Some people have the ability to sense and control it. Your grandma can, and your father can too. Young Ian: (Turned off) He can use it? I don’t think it’s cool anymore. Eagun: (Chuckles heartily) You’ll learn in time. You’ll have to visit me and your grandma Beluh in Agate Village one of these days! We’ll— The door opens, as Nike walks in. The room goes silent. Nike: Father. A word. Nike heads to the back room, as Eagun sighs and pats the young boy on the head. He then goes into the back room after his son. More time goes by, the young boy being older and helping Nike repair the jeep. '' ''Young Ian: Hey, Nike. It’s almost my tenth birthday. I want— Nike: No. Young Ian: (Detest-fully) You didn’t let me finish! Nike: You want to go on a journey. I will not let my child go on a journey that will crush his spirit. The world is violent and chaotic, and you have no business being out there. Young Ian: That is not for you to decide! More time passes, on the day of the young boy’s tenth birthday. Nike isn’t present, as Delia gives her son a present. He unwraps it, revealing it to be a blue jacket. Delia: I knew you’ve wanted this for years from the Wonder Fighters movies! So I scrounged up enough money to buy one for you! Young Ian: (Eyes shining) Oh thanks mom! The young boy puts the jacket on, as Delia gives him an Everstone. Delia: And this is an Everstone. I found it one day uncovered by the winds. It isn’t much, but… Delia flips the Everstone over, revealing the heart engraving on the other side. Delia: So you always know that it came from me. The young boy hugs Delia, as the door opens. Nike walks in, placing their supplies on the table. The young boy looks hardened and serious, approaching Nike. Young Ian: It’s my tenth birthday. Nike: You expecting a happy birthday? Young Ian: No, just a notification. I’m leaving for my Pokémon journey. Nike: Ha! You won’t last a few days out there! The real world is harsh and unforgiving, and you have no idea what lies in store for you! Young Ian: I know one thing. I can’t stay here another day! The young boy runs over to Delia and hugs her again. Young Ian: I love you mom. '' ''The young boy breaks off and takes off the door running, Delia chasing after him. Nike grabs her arm to stop her, but she shakes it off and goes after him. A sandstorm is blowing, as the young boy charges straight into it, goggles over his eyes. Ian: (Voice over) And so the boy, without a clue what awaited him and without a plan, ran into the desert, never to return to the ones who raised him, and the one who loved him. The boy knew the direction of the town his father went to for supplies, and took off that way. However, he quickly became lost and disoriented by the endless shifting sands. The young boy wanders the desert sun, exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. He steps on something, which bulges and rises, knocking the boy over. Young Ian: Huh? '' ''A Sandshrew pops its head out of the ground, tilting its head at the young boy’s. The young boy looks stoked. Young Ian: Finally! A Pokémon! The young boy picks Sandshrew up, angering it. Young Ian: Hello! You’re going to be my first Pokémon! Sandshrew: (Angry) Sandshrew sand! Sandshrew Scratches the young boy’s face, him screaming and falling over. Sandshrew lands and starts chattering angrily at him. Young Ian: Hey! You’re my Pokémon now! '' ''The Sandshrew takes off, when the sand under it breaks and shifts. Sandshrew slides down a sand pit, a Trapinch at the bottom with jaws agape. The young boy is startled. Young Ian: Pokémon! The young boy slides down the sand pit, charging directly at Trapinch. Trapinch looks puzzled at first, then leaps out and rams into the young boy. The young boy is knocked to the ground, as Trapinch bites into him. He screams in pain, when the suction effect of Arena Trap fades. Sandshrew leaps at Trapinch, Scratching it into retreating. Sandshrew looks pleased with itself, then looks at Ian. Ian stays down, unable to get up from pain and exhaustion. Sandshrew: Sand? Sandshrew! At Phenac City, Justy is walking the perimeter wall of the city, when he spots something in the distance. Sandshrew is dragging the young boy by the jacket sleeve. Justy runs out, helping the Pokémon. Ian: (Voice over) Justy took the boy into his gym. A boy who was a complete stranger and said nothing of his past. Sandshrew stayed by his side, becoming his first friend. They became pupils at his training gym. It quickly became apparent that the boy was unprepared for this new environment. Young Ian: Sandshrew, use Scratch! Female Ace Trainer: Marill, Water Gun! Sandshrew charges with Scratch, as Marill spews it with Water Gun and defeating it. Ian: (Voice over) He had no knowledge of Pokémon match ups or combos. He didn’t know or understand how to interact with other trainers. He couldn’t keep up in the lessons due to never having read a book before. His mother never used cook books, but made recipes up on the spot. The only things keeping the boy going, was his Sandshrew and his dream. And, Justy. Justy: Listen. There is never a situation too hard for you to handle. If you struggle with a task and you fall to it, it just means that you are not ready for the situation yet. By growing, learning and befriending Pokémon, you learn how to tap into their inner abilities and overcome the obstacle. If you get knocked down, the only way to ever succeed is to get back up. And never let them keep you down. The young boy and Justy face off in a battle later on, Sandshrew battling a male Gligar. '' ''Female Ace Trainer: Give it up, freak! This is your 50th time challenging Justy, and you’re just gonna lose to him again! Justy: Sandstorm! Gligar waves his wings, a Sandstorm going over the field. Gligar triggers Sand Veil, drifting through the Sandstorm. '' ''Young Ian: We can use Sand Veil too! Sandshrew, chase him with Slash! Justy: Not bad! Slash! Sandshrew drifts through the Sandstorm as well, as the two collide with each other. '' ''Young Ian: Now Defense Curl to Rollout! Sandshrew curls up, curling into a ball then rolling. Sandshrew strikes Gligar with Rollout, then again. Gligar hits the ground defeated. Referee: Gligar is unable to battle! The winner is Sandshrew and the victor Ian! Justy looks astonished, as do the other trainers. The young boy’s face is stoic and serious, as he cracks a smirk. Ian: (Voice over) The boy left without a word after six months. He had read every book there, mastered every possible battle style available to him, and defeated every trainer there including his mentor. He didn’t know how to say goodbye, so he didn’t. He snuck onto a truck that went to Pyrite Town. This is where he learned his street smarts. The young boy walks into Pyrite Town, with Cail standing by the entry. Young Cail: Hey kid! You got a Pokémon! Name’s Cail, and I’m the gatekeeper! To enter, you have to battle! '' ''The young boy nods, as he points forward. Sandshrew goes forward, as Cail chooses Houndour. Houndour goes for Bite, as Sandshrew strikes and defeats it with Rollout. Cail is dismayed, as he laughs. Young Cail: In that case, welcome to Pyrite Town! You’ll fit in just fine around here! Long as you stay away from “Quick Hands Willie!” The young boy and Sandshrew go into town, with a whistle being blown. Officer Johnson: Stop! Thief! A young Willie runs past the young boy, brushing up against him. The young boy is spun around by this, as he pats his pockets. He gasps in astonishment as one of his pockets is empty, as he points after the thief. Sandshrew runs after him, as the young boy takes an alternative route. The young thief lies low in an alley way, as Officer Johnson runs past. '' ''Young Willie: (Snickers) Too easy! Now, what’d that passerby have? Young Willie inspects his findings, seeing it is an Everstone. He looks disappointed, as he drops it. Sandshrew appears, growling at him. '' ''Young Willie: Whoo-wee! A Pokémon! Imagine my luck! You’re gonna be mine! A shadow forms over Young Willie, as he looks up. The young boy drops down onto Willie, the boy punching Willie and knocking him to the ground. Sandshrew gives the young boy the Everstone back, as the boy looks down to Young Willie. The two exchange a harsh look, as Young Willie starts laughing. Young Willie: Good lordy! It’s been forever since someone’s got the jump on me! You look new to town. My name’s Willie. You stick with me, I’ll teach ya everything you need to know about how to survive in this town. (Grins) What do you say? The young boy considers this, when he gets off Willie, helping him stand up. Young Ian: My name’s Ian. Young Willie: Well then Ian. Keep up or you’ll fall behind! Ian: (Voice over) He became his second friend. The three of us them inseparable. They became known as the Muskateers of Pyrite. If anything bad happened, they were the ones to blame. Usually, rightfully so. That changed when the boy found it. The young boy, Willie and Sandshrew run from Officer Johnson, hiding out in a junkyard. They move through the trash piles, when they stumble across a rusted over hover motorcycle. The young boy looks at it with intrigue, as Young Willie is impressed by it. '' ''Young Willie: It’s a darn shame people threw that thing away. And a bigger shame it’s not working. Young Ian: I can get this working again. I just need time. Young Willie: You can? Hot diggidy! Then do it! Ian: (Voice over) The boy spent a long time fixing the hover motorcycle. When he got it working, he drove it out of the town and headed west. He didn’t say goodbye to the one he called friend. He went west, going to Gateon Port. He sold the motorcycle for money, which he used to get on the S.S. Libra. He set sailed for Kanto and never looked back. The scene returns to Eagun’s house, Ian no longer talking. Crystal has tears flowing down her face, Brendan can’t look anyone in the eye, as Max tries to take it all in. Max: So, your father wouldn’t let you go out on a journey. Like ours with Brendan. Brendan: Explains everything you said to him. It was like talking to your own father. Crystal: And you ran away from home. You being orphaned on the street was of your own design. Ian: Even then, it wasn’t intentional. I had a rough start, and I won’t say I had the same experience as you. If there’s anything I’ve understood from my journey though, it’s that family is important. (He stands up) If Rui really is my sister, then I’m going to rescue her. Guaranteed. Brendan: I’m right there with you. I know what it’s like to worry about a younger sibling. Max: Ha! And I know what a pain siblings can be too! Crystal: We’ll save her and all the Pokémon! But, how? Brendan’s phone rings, as he answers the phone. Brendan: Hey Professor Krane. Huh? (Listens) Come again?! Okay, we’ll be right there! Brendan hangs up and looks at the others. Brendan: Situation. Miror B.’s at Professor Krane’s lab. Main Events * Ian explains his past. Everything prior to the start of the franchise. * Justy's Gligar in the past, therefore his Gliscor in the present, is revealed to have the ability Sand Veil. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max Flashback characters * Ian * Nike * Delia * TV trainers * Wonder Fighter Protagonist (on TV) * Wonder Fighter Antagonist (on TV) * Eagun * Justy * Pre Gym Trainers * Cail * Officer Johnson * Willie Pokémon (flashback) * Sandshrew (Ian's) * Nidorino (TV trainer's) * Gengar (TV trainer's) * Excadrill (Wonder Fighter Protagonist's) * Cofagrigus (Wonder Fighter Antagonist's) * Yamask (dozen's, Wonder Fighter Antagonist's) * Pikachu (Eagun's) * Gligar (Justy's) * Marill (Female Ace Trainer's) * Houndour (Cail's) * Trapinch Trivia * This episode should explain ALL unanswered questions about Ian's background. If it doesn't, message me on this page or in messaging to ask them. * It's revealed where Ian obtains his abilities and personality traits from. ** He gets his harsh, serious demeanor and his ability to work on vehicles and machines from his father Nike. He also inherits his ability to use Aura from him. *** Eagun telling Ian about aura is how he knew of it in Vs. Aggron when explained by Riley. His distain for it then is due to him knowing his father could use it too. ** He gets his considerate side and cooking prowess from his mother, as he spent the majority of his time with her when he was young. ** He gained all of his battle skills from Justy and the Pre Gym. Justy is the one who taught him how to never give up and to keep trying when defeated. This has formed Ian's main outlook on battling, and why he has an easier time with losing. ** Willie taught Ian his street smarts and survival skills. He was the originator of Ian's catchphrase "Keep up or you'll fall behind." * The battle Ian watched with Nidorino and Gengar is based off the opening intro of Pokémon Red and Blue. * The Wonder Fighter movie that appeared is based off the movie franchise in the Best Wishes series of the anime. It is movie 12 in the franchise. ** Ian's signature jacket is a replica of the jacket that the protagonist of that movie wears. He obtained it on his 10th birthday, along with his Everstone. ** As Dawn had the jacket recreated after being destroyed, he technically has a replica of a replica. *** The Wonder Fighters movie also helps to tie into the next region Ian will go to, Unova. * Originally, Ian was going rescue Sandshrew from a Skarmory instead of a Trapinch. However, Cham pointed out the knowledge that Ian was very familiar with Trapinch in Vs. Trapinch, and I realized I had a continuity error that I was able to fix. * With Sandshrew's appearance in a flashback, Ian's Sandslash has appeared in all main series to date. * Eagun's Pikachu is the first Pokémon that Ian got to meet up close. * Willie stealing Ian's Everstone when they first met was inspired by the episode Vs. Miltank, where Crystal met Ian the same way. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc